phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Kick Around the World
is a promotion run by Disney XD on several of their locations worldwide as tie-in to the FIFA World Cup being held in South Africa from June 11 and July 11, 2010. The site went online May 11, 2010. The website features a globe showing the countries participating in the tournament. Clicking on one of the flags brings up a window that includes FIFA rank and other stats, a link to the Trade-inator to get a card for that country. and either a video about the players and team for that country or a "Phineas and Ferb Bonus Video," a montage of clips featuring a Phineas and Ferb character. Five games are included in the Kick Around the World promotion: FIFA World Cup Glory, Hoverboard Tour, Escape from Mole-tropolis, FIFA World Cup Juggling, and FIFA World Cup Shoot Out. The goal is to accumulate enough miles/kilometers by playing the games to move the ball from Germany (the host nation of the previous World Cup) to South Africa while visiting the different player nations along the way, with all players worldwide adding to the total. As of June 11, this has been achieved, with the ball travelling 43,579 miles (70,135 kilometers) around the world. As the ball made its way to South Africa, Phineas gave different messages of encouragement on the home page, commenting on which continent the ball is on its way to and how close they are to South Africa. Currently, the site features a message by Phineas saying, "Congratulations! Welcome to Johannesburg. You guys did a specutacular job. Sit back, relax and enjoy the game. Thanks for playing. You guys are our favorite team." Bonus videos Bonus videos are shown prior to approximately a third of the country team videos. The videos relating to Phineas and Ferb are: * Rock music in Phineas and Ferb — before South Africa's video * Ferb is a man of action — after South Africa's video * Isabella asking "Whatcha doin'?" — before Ghana's video * "Aren't you a little young?" — before Honduras' video * "Where's Perry?" — before the Netherlands' video * Dr. Doofenshmirtz — before Argentina's video Other videos include commercials for Kid vs. Kat, Zeke and Luthor and the character Beezy from Jimmy Two-Shoes. External links Kick Around the World — US sites * Disney XD US * Disney XD US (inactive) — original address to the Disney XD US "Kick Around the World" site. As of June 12, 2010 it redirects to a games page for the Kick Buttowski series. * FIFA World Cup Glory * FIFA World Cup Juggling * FIFA World Cup Shootout Kick Around the World international sites — team stats and the five games are inactive on each site as of June 12, 2010 * Disney XD UK * Disney XD Denmark * Disney XD France * Disney XD Germany * Disney XD Netherlands * Disney XD Norway * Disney XD Sweden FIFA World Cup sites * Official FIFA site * FIFA World Cup on Wikipedia * 2010 tournament details * Official video game * Interactive calendar showing the teams, match schedule, venus, etc. See also * Trade-inator * Hoverboard Tour * Escape from Mole-tropolis * Games Video Category:Real World games